finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Canopus Farms
Canopus Farms is a Wildlands village in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. It is known for its produce of Gysahl Greens, chocobos' favorite food. Dr. Gysahl, a chocobo expert, lives in the village and studies the legend of a white chocobo said to appear as the end of the world approaches. The farms houses some shops and an inn for Lightning to recuperate if needed. The place becomes a warp point for the Teleport EP ability when first visited. Locations Canopus Farms is located in the middle of the grasslands area of the Wildlands, not a long walk from the monorail station. The front has a vegetable farm for gysahl greens, and Dr. Gysahl's hut is nearby with a chocobo stable. The shops, inn and food joint are to the back of the farms. The village is surrounded by some trees. Story The village was founded by Garrett among a band of others, but by the time Lightning visits the village Garrett is the only one left. He is trying his best to ease everyone's burdens, and thus prays for the Angel of Valhalla, said to herald the end of the world. Lightning arrives to the Wildlands and hears of the legend of a white chocobo. She heads to the Canopus Farms to meet with Dr. Gysahl Farms who directs her to the eastern ruins in search of the legendary chocobo. Lightning finds the chocobo being attacked by a Chocobo Eater, and saves the bird. She feels a peculiar connection to the creature she cannot explain, and the injured chocobo is taken to Canopus Farms for medical attention. Since it only reacts to Lightning, she is tasked with nurturing the chocobo back to health. She brings the chocobo food and medicine until it recovers. Lightning can then ride the Angel of Valhalla to explore the Wildlands. After Lightning has completed her quest at the Temple of the Goddess, Angel of Valhalla senses something wrong the farms and beckons Lightning to hurry there. She finds the village enveloped in a massive Chaos infusion, and although the villages have escaped the chocobos Dr. Gysahl was nursing are trapped inside. Lightning and Angel of Valhalla venture inside and fell a rampaging Chocobo Eater quelling the infusion, but it is too late as the chocobos have already been killed. Quests Gysahl Greens After finding fertilizer and doing a quest, Lightning can grow Gysahl Greens on the vegetable patch that take six hours to grow. She can plant four at a time and needs Vegetable Seeds to do so. 3-1 The Angel of Valhalla :The Wildlands is nature's last refuge in a dying world. When Lightning first arrives here, she hears a strange voice, whispering on the wind. It speaks of an Angel of Valhalla, and an encounter ordained. An Angel of Valhalla? Lightning has no idea whose voice it is, but given her own past in Valhalla, it might be a lead worth following. She resolves to ask the locals if any of them have heard of this angel. :The Angel of Valhalla is a white chocobo said to herald the end of the world. It is part of an old legend told throughout the Wildlands. In a village called Canopus Farms, there lives a famed veterinarian by the name of Dr. Gysahl. Apparently, he is the best man to ask about legendary chocobos. :At first, Dr. Gysahl wants nothing to do with Lightning. But when she tells him about the voice she heard, his attitude changes immediately. The doctor reveals he has heard the same voice, and goes on to explain more about the legend of the angel. He then suggests that Lightning talk to his assistant, Seven, who is an expert of tracking chocobos. :Dr. Gysahl's assistant, known only as Seven, is fascinated by chocobos. He explains that the white chocobo is an aggressive animal that deliberately seeks out his mortal foe, the ferocious Chocobo Eater. One such monster has been spotted in the City of Ruins. If Lightning wants to find the angel, she could do worse than to start her search there. :Lightning finds the Angel of Valhalla locked in a deadly struggle with the Chocobo Eater. She defeats the monster, and then the angel is whisked away by Dr. Gysahl of Canopus Farms for urgent treatment of his wounds. Lightning felt a strange connection to the angel. Puzzled as to what it might mean, she resolves to return to Canopus Farms and see the chocobo again. :The life of the white chocobo, the so-called Angel of Valhalla, is saved, thanks to the heroic efforts of Dr. Gysahl. When Lightning gazes at the white chocobo, the seed of a conviction is planted in her mind. She does not know the chocobo, but once, in a distant past, they were comrades in battle--or so Lightning is starting to believe. Lightning arrives on the train platform and hears a voice telling her about the Angel of Valhalla. Talking to the man outside the gates lets Lightning know the "angel" is a legendary white chocobo and the Canopus Farm is marked onto the map as the next destination. Making her way to the village amid the grasslands, Lightning can pick up an Imp's Crest accessory from the woods next to the village. In the village Lightning can recuperate and restock. After talking to Dr Gysahl and his assistant, Seven, Lightning is told to head for the ruins in the northeast (the next location gets marked on the map) to battle the Chocobo Eater. If the player ventures here after 6 PM, the way over will be teeming with Reavers. After defeating the Chocobo Eater, Lightning must return to the farms. This completes the quest. 3-2 Healing an Angel :Thanks to Dr. Gysahl's emergency surgery, the Angel of Valhalla is out of immediate danger. Lightning is strangely concerned for the animal--she still cannot shake the feeling that they know each other. She decides to find out more from Dr. Gysahl about the chocobo's prognosis. :The Angel of Valhalla refuses to accept food from the hand of anyone but Lightning. Following Dr. Gysahl's advice, Lightning collects gysahl greens, Fuzzy Sheep milk, and medicine to give to the chocobo. Is the chocobo too proud, or has he simply taken a shine to Lightning? It doesn't matter. Either way, Lightning is the one who has to nurse him back to health. :The Angel of Valhalla has undergone a near-miraculous recovery, and is now strong enough to carry a rider on his back. Gysahl admires the animal with satisfaction. He had pursued the legend of the angel for half a lifetime, and now his quest is at an end. He is so moved that he tells the story of his daughter, and her death a century ago. The angel is still not fully recovered. If Lightning continues to nurse the creature, it may grow strong enough to take her to the temple of the goddess. Talking to Dr. Gysahl in Canopus Farms starts the mini quest Saving an Angel, where Lightning must save the bird by feeding it, as it accepts aid from no one else. Feeding the bird so it can recover completes the quest and Angel of Valhalla becomes a permanent party member on the Wildlands. A Father's Request ;Quest Begins :In the farming village of Canopus Farms, Lightning encounters a young woman called Sarala tending her field. Sarala grows gysahl greens, a favorite of chocobos, but at the moment her field lies barren for want of fertilizer. Her father was supposed to bring some back, but he is prone to wandering off for days at a time, and thus time, too, he has failed to return. Lightning should head to Jagd Woods and find a wayward farmer by the name of Cole. :The man Lightning meets wandering in the Jagd Woods claims to know Cole's whereabouts--but he will not divulge them until Lightning helps him with a task. She must collect the fertilizer in the woods that has been marked by shovels, and bring it back to the wandering man. :The wandering man has shocking news. Salara's father, Cole, has died in the woods. He had been trying to make up his mind what to tell Sarala when Lightning showed up. Lightning does not entirely trust him, but his intentions seem good. In any case, she agrees to take the fertilizer to Sarala in Canopus Farms and hand over her father's last testament. :Difficulty: ★★ :Requirements: Available after starting Saving An Angel, between 7 AM and 9 PM. :First Time Rewards: 800 gil, Girlish Glasses, Max HP +80, Strength +4, Magic +8 :Subsequent Rewards: 1200 gil, Max HP +40, Strength +2, Magic +6 Sarala tends to the vegetable garden in Canopus Farms and asks Lightning to locate her father who has gone to Jagd Woods to gather fertilizer. On the path leading to Jagd Village Lightning will find the Wandering Man with lathe purple glasses who wants her to find fertilizer. East from his position there is a hole with a shovel that has some Forest Fertilizer. Lightning should speak with the Wandering Man again and give him a fertilizer, then return to Sarala, and giving her one fertilizer completes the quest. ;Quest Complete :The flower that never bloomed and that Cole spent so much time tending is actually a legendary plant said to blossom once every 500 years. He cared for the flower--after which his father was named--for centuries in anticipation of the day when it would finally unfurl its petals. Sarala wanted to be with her father always. Such is not to be, but she resolves to honor his last wish and continue to look after the farm alone. Talking to her again yields five Vegetable Seeds and Lightning will be able to grow gysahl greens. The more fertilizers Lightning provides the number of patches she can grow greens in expands to a maximum of four. After planting the seeds it takes six hours to grow a Gysahl Greens. Saving an Angel ;Quest Begins :Thanks to the desperate efforts of Dr. Gysahl and his staff, the Angel of Valhalla is out of immediate danger. But now he needs food to regain his strength. It is time to see if Lightning really is the chosen one. She must take the gysahl green from the doctor and try feeding it to the proud chocobo. :The angel recognizes Lightning as his true master, and refuses to accept food from any other hand. Lightning must take charge of his recovery, for when he regains his strength, he will be able to take her to the temple where the great Chaos lies. The Angel of Valhalla needs milk, food, and medicine. Perhaps Lightning should start by talking to the villagers of Canopus Farms. :Difficulty: ★★ :Requirements: Complete main quest 3-1 The Angel of Valhalla :First Time Rewards: 1200 gil, White Chocobo Chick, Max HP +80, Strength +8, Magic +8 :Subsequent Rewards: 1500 gil, Max HP +10, Strength +2 After talking to Dr. Gysahl after saving the Angel of Valhalla from the Chocobo Eater, Lightning is tasked with feeding it to nurse it back to health. Dr. Gysahl gives Lightning Gysahl Greens to feed to the bird, and afterward explains Lightning must find foodstuffs and medicine for the chocobo. * Canopus Farms Innkeeper gives Fuzzy Sheep Milk. * Sarala, the woman tending to the vegetable patch, gives a Gysahl Green. * Hunter Chief, man on a chocobo near Canopus Farms sign gives Chocobull. * Completing the Fuzzy Search quest earns a Fuzzy Sheep Milk. * Completing The Right Stuff quest earns Mystical Meal. * Starting the quest A Taste of the Past can have the chef prepare Mystical Meal. He needs three Vibrant Oozes (from Miniflan) and six Moonsoul Blooms (grow in the Wildlands between 6 PM and 6 AM). Repeatable. * In Jagd Village, Lightning can talk to Cardesia, the woman near the Forge, who can make Chocobull from eight Chocoborels (grow in Jagd Woods between 6 AM and 6 PM) and six Slug Sweets from Rafflesia. Repeatable. * Completing Round 'Em Up quest earns Creamy Sheep Milk. * At the Wildlands Research Camp, Tilda can make Animal Potion if given four Dayring Blossoms (grow in the Wildlands between 6 AM and 6 PM), two Moonsoul Blooms (grow in the Wildlands between 6 PM and 6 AM), and five Goopy Goos (from Triffids), plus 200 gil. Repeatable. Feeding Angel of Valhalla just the items from obtainable from the Canopus Farms won't be enough for him to recover; Lightning must find at least one other item from one of the possible options. Healing the chocobo completes the quest and the bird becomes Lightning's steed. ;Quest Complete :The Angel of Valhalla has undergone a miraculous recovery, and he is strong enough to carry Lightning across the Wildlands. It is a vision that DR. Gysahl has been chasing since his daughter died, and to see it--why, it is enough to save his soul. But the Angel of Valhalla is still not fully recovered. Lightning needs to keep nursing him and find more food and medicine. Dog, Doctor and Assistant ;Quest Begins :Dr. Gysahl's assistant Thirteen has prescribed medicine for a sickly dog. A doctor called Tilda is looking after the dog over in the Research Camp, but she's missing key ingredients to make the cure. Specifically, she needs four dayring blossoms, two moonsoul blooms, and five clumps of goopy goo. Goopy goo can be harvested from Triffids. :Tilda brews a batch of animal potion according to Thirteen's instructions, and the dog makes a complete recovery. Lightning should head to Canopus Farms and tell Thirteen that the medicine she prescribed worked like a charm. :Difficulty: ★ :Requirements: Available after completing main quest 3-2 Healing an Angel :First Time Rewards: 500 gil, Orange Newsboy Cap, Max HP +40, Strength +2, Magic +4 :Subsequent Rewards: 750 gil, Max HP +20, Magic +4 At the Research Camp Lightning meets Thirteen, Dr. Gysahl's assistant with a white-and-orange hat. Thirteen and Tilda are tending to an injured dog and need Lightning to gather ingredients for a medicine. To get the four Dayring Blossoms, Lightning must find them growing around the plains between 6 AM and 6 PM. To get the two Moonsoul Blooms, Lightning must look for glowing flowers growing around the plains between 6 PM and 6 AM. The five Goopy Goos can be obtained from Triffids. After gathering the ingredients and giving them to Tilda, the woman with yellow bow in her hair, Lightning receives an Animal Potion. Tilda now becomes the client for the quest Matchmaker. Tilda can continue making Animal Potions if Lightning brings her the required ingredients. Talking to Thirteen back at Canopus Farms between 7 AM and 8 PM completes the quest. ;Quest Complete :Thirteen and Seven have served Dr. Gysahl faithfully for many years, but during all this time, he has steadfastly refused to remember their names. Thirteen could not help but think it was because she was so poor at her job, and deserved no better. However, the real reason was that the doctor feared getting too close to anyone as he had lost so many friends and loved ones over the centuries. When the doctor suddenly calls his assistant by her real name, Claudia is thrilled. Finally, she has the confidence to be the veterinarian that she dreams of becoming. To Live in Chaos ;Quest Begins :The entire village of Canopus Farms has been swallowed by a Chaos infusion. The villagers are forced to abandon their home, leaving behind the chocobos that were under Dr. Gysahl's care. Odin, in his incarnation as the Angel of Valhalla, cries out as he leaps into the Chaos to help his trapped friends. Inside awaits his mortal foe--the dreaded Chocobo Eater. :Difficulty: ★★★ :Requirements: Available after completing main quest 3-3 Where the Chaos Sleeps :First Time Rewards: 4200 gil, Gagnrad, Odin's Horn, Max HP +150, Strength +16, Magic +12 :Subsequent Rewards: 6300 gil, Max HP +80, Strength +12, Magic +4 At the Wildlands train station two men discuss Canopus Farms being under attack. As Lightning approaches Canopus Farms she sees it is trapped in a Chaos infusion and talking to Dr. Gysahl outside the farm triggers the quest. While the Chaos infusion is there Anubyses spawn on the plains. The Canopus Farms shops are unavailable during this time, so if Lightning needs restorative items, she can buy them from Poltae or from the traveling merchants (Mom and Pop's Store) around the Grasslands; they sometimes stop outside the entrance to Jagd Woods. Within the Chaos infusion Lightning must slay a Chaos Chocobo Eater. Lightning can preempt it to reduce its HP by 25% right off the bat. Defeating the Chocobo Eater completes the quest. ;Quest Complete :Together, Lightning and Odin defeat the Chocobo Eater. However, it is too late for the chocobos who were slain by their mortal foe. Odin cries out to the heavens, as if calling out to his dead comrades. That is when Lightning sees a vision of the chocobo's past self--the faithful companion who stood by her side in countless battles. Shops Mom-and-Pop General Store 2 Appears in Canopus Farms (8 AM - 12 PM), at Jagd Woods Entrance (1 AM - 6 PM), and in Jagd Woods (7 PM - 11 PM). Dawson Potion Vendor Expert Outfitters Plain Essentials The Plain Essentials shop is at the Canopus Farms during the day and at the Research Camp during the night. Village Eatery Open between 6 AM and 10 PM. Treasures * Dayring Blossom (in following locations between 6 AM to 6 PM: The Grasslands, Ravine Path, Eremite Plains, Canopus Farms, City of Ruins, Aryas Climb) * Imp's Crest (treasure sphere in woods next to Canopus Farms) * Moonsoul Bloom (in following locations between 6 PM and 6 AM: The Grasslands, Ravine Path, Eremite Plains, Canopus Farms, City of Ruins, Aryas Climb) Musical themes Between 6:00 and 18:00, "New Bodhum" plays. After completing the quest To Live in Chaos, "Countless Partings" plays. Gallery Wildlands-artwork.JPG|Canopus Farms artwork. Canopus-Farms-LRFFXIII.png|Village entrance at night. Canopus-Farms-LRFFXIII.jpg|Back of the village. Etymology Category:Towns Category:Locations in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII